


You Can Make Me Free

by pirateenthusiast



Series: An assortment of fics based off of the songs of Billy Joel [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is emotional, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateenthusiast/pseuds/pirateenthusiast
Summary: You can melt the ice that chills my body. You can dry my every tear. You can make the lonely hours disappear. Don't you know my only real moments are the ones I spend with you. How I long to drink some wine again with you.





	You Can Make Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> I can take to the skies I can soar like a bird with it's heart full of song. Won't you color my eyes I've been waiting so long.

It was time. After 6000 years, it was finally time. Crowley was going to confess his love to his angel.

"Angel!" Crowley waved to Aziraphale, gesturing him to come over.

"Yes, my dear?" Aziraphale said, unaware of what was to come.

"I have something I wanted to say." Crowley was already almost out of breath.

"Do get on with it then Dear." Aziraphale encouraged.

"Right, so. You know me. Just a lonely old demon. Except I'm not lonely. Not when I'm with you. My only real, happy moments are the ones I spend with you." 

"Oh. Well that's quite a lovely sentiment."

"No, shut up." Crowley sputtered. "I've been waiting so long to say this. You make me free. And, if, if I've got to wait yet another lonely lifetime to be with you, then I will."

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale was taken aback.

"I-I'm in love with you, angel. Have been, for six thousand bloody years!" He looked down.

"Oh." Aziraphale said, quietly.

"Oh what?" Snarled Crowley.

Aziraphale was silent.

"Say something. Please." Crowley's voice broke off quietly at please. 

"I love you to, Crowley." He smiled.

"Really?" Crowley wiped what were most definitely not tears off his face, no he Was Not crying.

"Yes, really." Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a warm embrace and they both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And if I must wait a lonely lifetime until I am with you my love I will wait but you will be what I'm dreaming of.


End file.
